Les douleurs du passé
by sam malefoy
Summary: Hermione n'a jamais été à Poudlardc'est quand meme une sorcière et un jour elle se fait agressé Drago Malefoy lui sauve la vie mais pour cela il doit la violer.Cinq ans plus tard il se retrouvent.L'amour arrivera til a soigner les blessures de la haine?
1. Default Chapter

Hermione se promenait dans sa ville,elle flânait ,elle s'ennuyait un peu chez elle.Elle avait décidé de sortir prendre l'air.Elle n'aimait pas être dans cette ville, elle se sentait comme une intruse ,elle avait l'impression d'être constamment observée.Elle ne voulait cependant pas rester enfermée par ce temps radieux.

Elle n'avait pas envie de voir son petit ami Ron,certes elle l'aimait mais leurs disputes perpétuelles l'agaçaient.Ils ne tenaient pas deux jours sans se brouiller.Elle avait mauvais caractère et lui était beaucoup trop susceptible.Et en plus de cela il était jaloux.Pourtant elle l'aimait plus que tout et elle savait que lui aussi.Ils imaginaient déjà leur futur ensemble. Elle ne pouvait presque plus voir Harry son meilleur ami,il avait une petite amie,la sœur de Ron qui était aussi la meilleure amie d'Hermione.Et elle était toujours avec Ron il lui manquaient tous les deux mais il passait le plus clair de leur temps ensemble,elle aurait voulu que tout soit comme avant.Mais c'était impossible,tout avait changé.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron s'intéressait à elle, elle ne se trouvait pas tellement belle.Il ne cessait de lui répéter qu 'elle était la plus belle, qu'elle était magnifique.Elle ne voyait pas ce qu 'elle avait de si exceptionnel.Elle avait de grands yeux marrons parsemés de reflet couleur or.Des cheveux bruns longs jusques dans le bas du dos lorsqu'elle les lissait.De belles formes bien féminines, elle n'était pas très grande et cela l'agaçait un peu mais bon elle était plutôt jolie.

Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas c'était les regards insistant qu'avaient les garçons lorsqu'elle passait.Elle n'avait pas réellement eu de relation avec un garçon,mis à part Ron et son ex petit ami, mais ce dernier avait fini par la tromper avec une de ses amies.

Elle avait connu Ron grâce à Lavande, une amie de sa classe avec laquelle elle était en classe depuis plusieurs années et elles étaient presque inséparables avant qu'Hermione ne sorte avec Ron .

Elle avait un peu l'impression que sa relation avec le garçon qu'elle considérait comme l'homme de sa vie empiétait sur sa vie sociale.

Elle n'avait que 17 ans ,elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se posait tant de questions sur son avenir mais elle avait peur.Elle aurait tout fait pour ne pas perdre Ron.Ce qu'il pouvait être possessif !Il ne s'en apercevait même pas .Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ,il ne le faisait pas exprès .

Elle passa alors par une ruelle un peu sombre qui faisait peur à voir elle voulait aller dans le parc de la ville pour lire un peu à l'ombre d'un arbre.Un cerisier c'était son arbre le cerisier.En effet pour ses 1 ans ses grands parents avaient plantés un cerisier dans leur jardin et pour sa cousine un saule pleureur.Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avaient pas vu ses grands parents, elle avait ce qu'on peut appeler une famille éclatée.Ses parents eux mêmes étaient sur le point de se séparer.Elle aimait la lecture c'était un moyen de s'évader pour elle, elle aimait les gros livres ils paraissaient plus intéressants à première vue.Elle aimait aussi dessiner c'était quelque chose qui la calmait elle ne savait pas pourquoi il n'y avait rien de calmant dans le fait de dessiner mais elle ressentait une sorte de plénitude.

Elle lut longtemps comme ça, sous son arbre, à contempler le ciel, à faire des colliers de fleurs.Des choses qu'elle avait appris à faire petite, des choses futiles comme les appelait Ron . Des choses qui lui rappelaient lorsqu'elles étaient petites. C'était tellement simple la vie à cette époque songeait-elle.

Il était l'heure pour elle de rentrer, elle se leva il lui restait un bon bout de chemin à faire.Elle décida de passer par un chemin différent cette fois elle n'aimait pas trop les foules ,elle préférait la solitude.Elle se mit en route et constata qu'elle était suivie,une bande de jeunes garçons de son age environ peut-être un peu plus vieux.Elle marcha plus vite et ils firent de même.Elle se senti alors en danger et se mit à courir mais ils la rattrapèrent bientôt.

« Hé ma mignonne pourquoi tu t'en va ?On va bien s'amuser… »dit un garçon brun au teint blafard.

« Lâche moi et amuse toi tout seul connard ! »hurla Hermione.

Elle senti alors une gifle s'abattre sur son visage et s'évanouit.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !d'abord merci parce que j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de reviews et je suis trop contente et aussi désolée car j'ai la suite depuis un moment mais j'aime beaucoup les reviews mdr !et aussi parce que j'ai commencer une autre fic ce qui fait que j'en tiens plein en même temps !c'est dur quand même ! donc je vous fait de gros bisous à tous et merci de me lire !

**RAR :**

**Slydawn :**merci voilà enfin la suite !

**Ayuluna :**merci pour ta review mais en fait…jla comprend pas trop mdr désolée c'est peut être la blondicité de mon cerveau !allé bisous

**Une fan du couple Dray Mione :**merci beaucoup !voilà la suite !kiss

**Dragonia :**mais si il faut couper dans ces moments là !au moins je suis sure que vous allez lire comme ça !(niark niark auteur diabolik mdr)allé bisous

**Evanescente :**merci du compliment et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe mais en fait c'est l'inattention !et si je coupe le chapitre maintenant c'est pour m'assurer lecture et reviews pour celui là mdr !kiss

**Marilla-chan :**merci mais on ne dit pas déguelasse non non mdr c'est pas beau tout ça…je vais encore te faire attendre…non je rigole !non voilà la suite tu vois je suis si DÉGOUTANTE( !) que ça ?mdr

**Sarah Black :**tu veux la suite ?voilà la suite !kiss

**Jay :**voilà la suite ! enfin tu vas savoir ce qui c'est passé !

**Sarah :**coucou cocotte !voilà enfin la suite merci de tous tes compliments (toute rouge)kiss

**Sarouchka :**merci beaucoup voilà la suite bisousss

**AlinaCortez :**coucou tueuse de moral d'Hermione n°2 mdr !Ron on le verra pas beaucoup tout comme Harry car ils me soûlent !mdr.Tu trouve vraiment que je suis sadique ?lol alors merci du compliment lol elle me vole mon drago faut bien que je me venge !mdr allé kiss

**LaskaMalfoy :**coucou !ba comment te dire le résumé et un peu space je sait et je pensait pas que j'aurais autant de reviews mais j'ai l'esprit un peu tordu donc il intrigue forcément comme tous les esprits tordus tu verra bien pourquoi il doit la violer dans ce chapitre il y aurait eu d'autre solution mais bon…c'est pour la suite qu'il faut que ça se passe commme ça !kiss

**Feylie :**Tu me trouve sadique ?Merci du compliment mdr la suite ?Ba la voilà !et non je veux pas que tu déprime j'adoreeeeeeeee tes fics alors non !Je pense aussi que j'ai l'esprit tordu voilà les réponses à tes questions lol Drago doit violer Hermione car on fait pression un peu sur lui…et pour Hermione ba c'est ça ou se faire torturer par des infâmes mdr allé bisous

**Ewilan59 :**Toi aussi tu me trouve sadique ?lol merci mdr voilà la suite désolée j'ai du mal avec le mot « vite » mdr bisous

Fin du chapitre1 :Elle sentit alors une gifle s'abattre sur son visage et s'évanouit.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Elle se réveilla dans un étrange local lugubre.Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête.Elle effleura son crâne de ses doigts et senti quelque chose de tiède comme de l'eau,elle retira alors sa main et la regarda.Elle pu constater que c'était du sang et non de l'eau.Elle commença à paniquer, regarda autour d'elle.Elle se souvenait de ces garçons, cette bande de jeunes qui l'avaient suivie puis…Elle ne se souvenait plus.Elle se concentra et se rappelle avoir été frappée d'où le sang sur sa tête .Elle avait été sacrément amochée !

Elle entendit soudain des voix se diriger vers elle,elle se mit alors à paniquer mais que lui voulaient-ils ?Elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, elle les vit arriver , ils étaient cinq.Un d'entre eux lui paraissait familier, elle se souvenait l'avoir déjà vu mais ne se souvenait pas du tout où.Elle le fixa puis se souvint de l'avoir rencontré à la bibliothèque, il l'avait aidé à attraper un livre car elle était un peu trop petite pour l'atteindre.Elle se rappela que c'était un garçon plutôt froid et distant mais qu'il n'avait rien de méchant.Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise loin de là.Elle essayait de chercher de l'aide où un quelconque réconfort à travers ses yeux mais il fuyait son regard.Elle devait le fixer depuis un bon moment quand elle fut interrompue.

« Tiens donc…mon cousin te plairait-il ? C'est bien dommage,il ne toucherais pas une Sang de Bourbe comme toi !Et puis c'est moi qui veux m'amuser. »

« Une sang de bourbe?T'es un sorcier!Je suis pas une sorcière moi !J'aurais du mais je le suis pas !Et puis d'abord tu ne t'amusera pas avec moi !Pervers ! »

Et pour la deuxième fois elle se fit gifler.Elle s'écroula au sol sanglotant demandant de l'aide à des ombres,des esprits que personne ne semblait voir.Elle se senti soulevée, le garçon qui l'avait frappé la soulevait par les cheveux elle ressenti une douleur atroce là où se situait sa blessure.Puis le garçon qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on lui tienne tête commença à la frapper et la déshabiller , les autres l'encourageaient tous sauf le jeune homme aux yeux de glaces.Elle voulait crier, pleurer mais ne pouvais pas elle était comme morte de l'intérieur.Le garçon qui portait le nom de Blaise à ce qu'elle avait entendu commençait à avoir les mains baladeuses quand soudain elle entendit sa voix.

« Blaise arrête ça ! »criait le beau jeune homme.

« Que t'arrives t-il petit cousin le spectacle ne te plait pas ? »

« Laisse là moi… » se contenta t-il de dire.

« Hé bien ma jolie tu dois vraiment lui plaire où il doit vraiment en avoir après toi car ce n'est pas du tout le genre de mon petit cousin chéri de faire ça ! »

« Blaise ta gueule et laisse moi avec elle ! »

« Non , non petit cousin, il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul avec elle,tu n'est pas comme nous, tu n'aime pas faire le mal tu te rétracterais.Je ne te connais que trop bien. »

« Très bien. »

'Fait chier ce connard !bien sur que je l'aurais laissée partir cette fille !Je vais devoir lui faire du mal devant ces pourritures …'

Il s'avança alors vers Hermione la regardant toujours de ses yeux inexpressifs, mais ils n'étaient plus aussi inexpressifs, elle croyait pouvoir apercevoir dedans un sentiment de culpabilité et comme des excuses à son égard alors qui se dirigeait vers elle.Il pressa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser doux auquel elle ne ce serait jamais attendu, elle s'apprêtait à y répondre mais il la mordit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas.Elle comprit alors que ce qui allait se passer serait bien pire qu'un baiser.

Il la déshabilla lentement prenant le soin de l'embrasser ce qui avait pour effet de calmer un peu ses pleurs et ses sanglots intenses.Puis lorsque fut arrivé le moment il la pénétra.Elle senti une intense douleur et le senti trembler lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était vierge.Elle était malheureuse,déchirée par ce qui se passait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si ça avait été son cousin cela aurait été mille fois pire.Puis lorsqu'il eu fini il se détacha d'elle quand elle senti tomber sur elle une larme qui n'était pas la sienne.Elle aurait jurer que c'était lui qui venait de pleurer à cet instant il avait les yeux brillant mais gardait toujours cet air inexpressif.Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

« Pitié pardonnes-moi un jour d'avoir fait ça. »Puis il la gifla doucement par rapport à Blaise.

« Je vous interdit de la toucher c'est bien comprit ? Vous vouliez lui faire du mal ?C'est fait maintenant alors foutez lui la paix !»

« Mouais s'tu le dit Drago.Mais bon je pensais pas que la violer…un petit doloris ou avada kedavra sur une misérable au sang non pur ça fait entraînement. » murmura Blaise

Drago ce nom retentissait dans la tête de Hermione, son nom ainsi que son visage, il lui avait pris énormément mais l'avait sauver dans un sens.

Et il quitta la pièce,Blaise lui ordonna alors de partir apparemment déçu de ne pas pouvoir 's'amuser' avec elle.Elle ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce essayant de trouver Drago à l'extérieur mais entendant les voix des autres se rapprocher elle parti en courant dans la direction de chez elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR :**

**Dragonia :** Coucou !ouais le pauvre aussi mais bon la plus à plaindre c'est Hermione !Et oui ne t'inquiètes pas ils se reverrons dans de meilleures circonstances !bisous

**Audinette :** Marchi beaucoup !oui je te comprends et d'une façon c'est vrai que c'est 'gentil' voilà la suite et c'est là qu'ils vont se retrouver !kiss

**Titia : **Euh... pourquoi Hermione n'est pas allée à Poudlard…J'ai pas encore de version officielle mais j'ai une petite idée tu le sauras bientôt !

**LaskaMalfoy :** HAHA !lol t'as bien deviné !ba merci et bisous !

**Sarah :** Merci cocotte !et oui toi même tu sais pk chuis méchante avec Hermione.lol allé kiss

**Sarouchka :**merci voilà la suite !

**Langedesenfers :** merci !oui c'est sur que Blaise aurait été moins cool.et ben voilà la suite !allé bisousss

**Sarah Black :** lol merci c'est gentil quoi qur 'glauque ?'c'est un compliment mdr ? y'a des gens qui aime ça !mdr bon allé bisous

**jay :** ouais la pauvre hihi(sa lui apprendra a me piquer mon Drago !) Oui Drago à été fin !lol merci et voilà la suite !

**Maxxx : **merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !bisousss

**Hermy2 **:bien sur que je vais la continuer !merci d'aimer !allé bisous voilà la suite !

**Jun Rogue :** alors toi je t'aime !des reviews comme ça j'en ai pas tous les jours et ça fait franchement plaisir !ba merci beaucoup beaucoup !et voilà la suite !bisoussss

**Anais :**Merci beaucoup !que de compliments !alala j'adore !lol ba oui Drago à changé lol (depuis qu'il m'a rencontré mdr !) donc voilà !bisousss

Chapitre 3 :

« NON ! » hurla Hermione.

« Moman tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ce n'est rien ma chérie juste un cauchemar. »

En effet depuis maintenant 5 ans Hermione n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar depuis qu'elle avait quitté la ville de son enfance après sa terrible mésaventure. Elle était revenue ici car elle avait appris que son meilleur ami Harry allait être père. Il était déjà avec sa femme, il y a cinq ans lorsque Hermione est partie. Harry son meilleur ami qu 'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années allait être père et était le mari de Ginny sa meilleure amie et petite sœur de son ex petit ami.

Probablement que cette ville est trop pleine de mauvais souvenirs et c'est pour cela qu'elle a fait ce rêve. Elle avait presque revécu ce viol cette nuit-là si seulement ça n'avait été qu'un simple cauchemar…Mais c'était bien réel.Les deux petites têtes blondes en face d'elle le lui confirmait .'Cinq an déjà songea Hermione.

« Moman !debout il faut qu'on va à l'école ! »s'écria l'une des deux petites.

« Oui, oui Milie j'arrive ! Où est ta sœur ? »

« Heu sais po moi !vais voir ! »

Et la petite furie blonde partie comme une flèche à la recherche de sa sœur jumelle. Elle revint quelques minutes plus avec sa copie conforme toute barbouillée de rouge à lèvre.

«Ange ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ! » s'écria Hermione .

La petite se mit alors à sangloter.

« Voulais faire belle pou aller à la nouvelle école padon moman. »

Hermione regarda la petite d'un air attendrit puis murmura :

« Ce n'est pas grave mon ange, aller, vous venez me faire le câlin du matin ? »(tradition familiale de chez moi mdr)

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Il ne resta plus sur le lit que deux petites terreurs blondes en train de secouer leur mère afin qu'elle se réveille plus vite. Hermione se demanda alors comment elle allait expliquer à Harry et Ginny son départ précipité il y a cinq ans mais surtout au oui mon dieu comment allait-elle faire pour leur expliquer qu'elle était maintenant mère de deux jumelles de cinq ans. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu 'elle se décida enfin à se lever.

Après de longues minutes de préparation Hermione, Milie et Ange se décidèrent enfin à quitter la maison.Les deux fillettes étaient habillées pareil, mais portaient des couleurs différentes, en effet Milie préferait le rose et sa sœur le bleu. Elles portaient toutes les deux un petit jean avec pour l'une un tee shirt bleu ciel et pour l'autre un rose pâle. Quant à Hermione, elle portait une robe rouge qui la mettait très en valeur après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on revoit ses meilleurs amis !

Elle déposa ses deux filles à leur école non sans un dernier gros câlin puis prit le chemin de l'endroit indiqué par Harry. Elle arriva devant une grande maison très belle pensa t-elle mais un peu sombre. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur, elle regarda la boîte aux lettres puis y vit marquer 'M. Potter Harry et Mme Potter Virginia'.Elle s'avança sur le perron puis prenant une dernière inspiration elle se décida enfin à frapper.

TOC-TOC-TOC.

Elle retint son souffle puis on vint lui ouvrir.

« Mione c'est toi ? »demanda Ginny éberluée.

Elle acquiesça. Puis sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit elle se retrouva avec une Ginny en larmes dans ses bras.

« Oh Hermione tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu as changé ! Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant oh, je t'adore !je t'aime ! »

Hermione sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux puis sourit en se disant que Ginny ressemblait énormément à sa mère lorsqu'elle était comme ça.

« Toi aussi tu es encore plus belle qu'avant. » Déclara Hermione en contemplant Ginny. Cette dernière arborait un ventre bien rond, elle était enceinte de plus de huit mois et avait demandé à voir Hermione avant son accouchement.

« Harry n'est pas là ? »demanda Hermione.

« Non il est sorti pourquoi ? »

« Ça tombe bien j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, j'ai besoin de tes conseils pour en parler à Harry et Ron s'il est encore là. »

« Oui ils savaient que tu viendrais alors ils rentreront plus tôt. Aller va parle-moi de ce qui te tracasse. »

« Et bien déjà je voulais que tu saches que je suis partie parce que je me suis fait agressée. Et par la même occasion…Violée. Le problème est que je suis tombée enceinte et comme j'avais souvent des retards dans mes règles je ne me suis pas inquiétée et je n'ai pas pu avorter. »

Ginny était sous le choc,Hermione avait tout dit d'une traite et était franchement calme vis-à-vis des circonstances.

« Mon dieu Hermione je suis désolée…Nous…nous aurions dû nous en apercevoir… »Déclara Ginny au bord des larmes.

« Ne t 'en fais pas Gin tout va bien maintenant ! »dit doucement Hermione.

« Et l'enfant ?qu'est-il devenu ? »

« Tu veux dire les enfants ! Et bien j'ai maintenant deux filles, des jumelles qui ont maintenant cinq ans. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »cria Ginny.

« Non. »Dit simplement Hermione.

« Et elles sont où là tes jumelles ? »

« À l'école pourquoi ? »

« Je veux les voir ! Je veux, je veux ! Hermione merde pourquoi tu nous à rien dit ? Comment elles s'appellent. »

« Pour commencer je vais les chercher à 12h et après je te les emmène, puis si je n'ai rien dit c'est parce que j'avais peur et pour finir elles s'appellent Milie et Ange. »

« Ok. »

« D'ailleurs je ne vais pas tarder à aller. »

« Je peux venir ? »

« Non, non attend moi là t'es enceinte jusqu'aux dents !Allé à tout de suite. »

« Ok » fit la rouquine boudeuse.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'école, récupéra ses filles puis sur le chemin du retour, elle décida d'acheter quelques sucreries pour ses filles et ses amis. En entrant dans la boulangerie où elle allait petite la vendeuse la reconnue et l'accueillie à bras ouvert lui offrant toutes sortes de chose. C'était une amie de la famille. Puis elle sorti et commença à marcher dans une rue bondée, tenant ses deux filles par les mains quand elle s'arrêta net. Cette odeur…Elle la reconnaissait. Elle se retourna alors et fixa un magnifique jeune homme blond qui était non loin d'elle. Il se dirigeait vers une petite ruelle et Hermione décida de le suivre, entraînant ses deux filles avec elle. Elle le suivit puis arrivée quelques pas derrière lui elle dit d'une voix hésitante :

« Drago ? »

Le jeune se retourna alors et lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille en face de lui il se figea totalement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ba voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé !désolée de couper là mais bon il me faut des reviews !lol y'aura peut-être la suite dimanche car je pars et vous aurez un long mois sans fics lol mais bon c'est pas la mort et je rentrerais avec plein de nouveaux chapitres !AU et au fait je veux au moins arriver à 40 reviews !hihi sinon je mets pas la suite ! (méchante vilaine sadique !) aller bisousssss


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !et oui comme je vous l'ai dit je pars en vacances !donc pas de mes nouvelles avant le 30 !je sait moi ça va être dur un mois sans ordi… :'( ba gros bisous à tous et si je pouvais atteindre le 65 reviews ça serait cool lol sinon pas de suite… !allé kiss

**RAR :**

**Sarouchka : **Merci merci merci lol voilà la suite.

**Ayuluna :** À toi je t'adore lol t'as l'air sadique comme moi ! mdr ! je t'en veux pas de pas avoir reviewer le chapitre d 'avant c'est pas la mort ça arrive mais oublie pas celui là lol allé kiss.

**Bebedraky : **voilà la suite bisous)

**Dragonia :** Merci beaucoup ba pour misiter Malefoy tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ! lol tu as la suite avant dimanche t'as vu le miracle ! lol merci pour mes vacances et bisousss

**Audinette :** Coucou miss ! sa va bien ? merci pour les prénoms des jumelles !voilà le chapitre avec la réaction de Drago !lol allé bisousss

**LaskaMalfoy : **Coucou voilà la réaction de Drago !ta fic avec Sévy est géniale ! lol kiss

**Zeeve lelula :** Merci beaucoup !voilà la suite tu vas enfin pouvoir savoir !bisousss

**Jay :** merci beaucoup c'est trop gentil !la réaction de Drago arrive enfin ! bisous

**pinKuJuBeS : **merci beaucoup je suis heureuse d'etre la première à qui tu met une review ! voilà la suite enfin lol tout ce que tu veux savoir se trouve dans ce chapitre bisous !

**Sammy297 :** voilà la suite lol et avant de partir en vacances regarde !

**Lili-rose : **J'ai coupé là pour avoir plus de reviews mdr ! voilà la suite bisous

**Camille :** voilà la suite avec la Réaction de Drago !

**ElavielTini : **si c'est juste de couper là niark niark (sadique) voilà la suite kiss

**Feylie : **Non di jte jure ?les filles de Malefoy ?mmm peut etre lol tu le sauras bien assez vite ! il faut pas cassé ton ordi j'aurais pas le suite de ta fic ! lol allé kisssss

**Loli : **merci beaucoup voilà la suite avec la réaction de Dray !lol bisous

**MissdkityM :** et moi j'adoreuuuu les reviews dans ce genre mdr merci beaucoup sa fait beaucoup de compliments !je suis sadique je sait lol et pour le chapitre plus long ça devrait etre le prochain lol car celui là était déjà écrit ! je lacherais pas ma fic t'inquiètes lol ni « Moi promise ? c'est mes deux bébés !

**Andouille cuite :** Mais je t'en prie met moi dans tes auteurs favoris lol voilà sa réaction kiss !

**Arwenajane :** merci beaucoup voilà la suite !bisous

**MISSBOTTER : **comment ça pas mal ?tu veux des avant première des liens du sang ? lol nan je lol merci et ceux la je les cède pas en avant première car j'ai pas d'avant première lol si j'en ai on verra mais j'exige quand même des reviews !lol allé kiss.

**Lysen :** Ouais lol je crois aux miracles grace à toi mdr ! merci beaucoup de tous ces compliments et c'est aussi mon couple préféré ! merci pour mes vacs gro bisous voilà la suite !

**Melinda Poteauxroses :** voilà la réaction de Drago lol kiss

**Anais : **merci lol !je voulais pas 40 reviews mais arriver à 40 reviews mdr et je suis à 50 !(trop heureuse !) et je suis une fille lol allé bisous miss

**MaykaDarkness :** coucou !ba en fati normalement je met un chapitre par semaine à peu près lol mais là je pars un mois en vacs donc un mois sans suite !désolée et bisous !

Fin du chapitre 3 :

Elle le suivit puis arrivée quelques pas derrière lui elle dit d'une voix hésitante :

« Drago ? »

Le jeune se retourna alors et lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille en face de lui il se figea totalement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

_**chapitre 4 :**_

Hermione tenait fermement les mains des deux petites, elle était tellement anxieuse que ce fut Ange qui rompit le silence :

« Aïe maman tu serres trop ma main ! »

« Oh oui pardon ! »

Hermione se baissa fit une bise sur la main de sa fille et regarda Drago qui était toujours figé.

« Tu…tu…es…la…fille..que j'ai…… »Essaya de dire Drago.Son visage d'habitude si inexpressif était différent des tonnes d'émotions venaient d'y arriver en même temps.

« Oui c'est moi… »

Les fillettes qui assistaient à cette tentative de communication digne de la maternelle demandèrent en chœur à leur mère :

« Maman ?C'est qui le monsieur ? »

« C'est …euh…un ami. »

Drago regarda Hermione, incompréhensif ,elle lui sourit du moins fit un tentative de sourire.Après tout il ne voulait pas non plus ce qui c'était passé.

« Ce sont tes filles ? »demanda Drago un peu remit du choc.

« Oui, elles ont cinq ans… »

Drago qui paraissait avoir reprit une teinte normale devînt quasi-transparent à cette révélation. Il regarda Hermione cherchant dans son regard une réponse mais les yeux de la jeune fille étaient plein de larmes qu'elle n'avait pu contrôler. Il la regarda d'un air interrogatif et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fondit en larmes.

'Merde !merde !c'est pas possible ça peut pas être mes filles non !putain de merde quelle conne elle pouvait pas se faire avroter ou je sais pas quoi !Mais là elle me fous trop les boules je peux pas la laisser la comme ça !'

Pendant le monologue intérieur de Drago les deux fillettes s'étaient précipités sur leur mère et essayaient de la calmer.Drago se dirigea alors vers elles écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de Hermione et la prit dans ses bras la berçant doucement peu à peu elle se calma et finit par s'endormir.

« Ba dis donc heureusement que j'habite à côté ! »déclara Drago avec une pointe d'ironie.

Il attrapa Hermione et dit aux deux petites de le suivre il fit quelques pas et s'arreta devant une porte miteuse,sorti des clef et y entra laissant passer les deux petites qui se tenaient étroitement collées l'une à l'autre.

Autant l'extérieur laissait à désiré autant l'intérieur était beau ,magnifique même tout était dans les tons bleu vert .Drago allongea Hermione sur un magnifique sofa et place les petites à la table basse leurs laissant des feuilles et des crayons pour dessiner.Lui s'installa sur un fauteuil à côté d'Hermione et la regarda dormir.Il la trouvait belle,comme déjà cinq ans auparavant lorsqu'il la voyait à la bibliothèque.Depuis cinq ans il n'avait pas trouver une femme belle,attirante peut-être mais jamais belle,belle comme elle l'air d'un ange pensait-il.

Hermione bougea un peu Drago se rapprocha d'elle et lorsque cette dernière s'éveilla elle vit trois visages penchés au dessus du sien.Elle sourit à ses fille puis réagissant enfin 'attend trois visages ?j'ai que deux filles !'puis elle se tourna vers le troisième et sursauta.

« Re-bonjour. »dit alors Drago amusé.

« Merde j'me suis endormie ?Il est quelle heure ?Alala je suis désolée ! »

« Oui tu t'es endormie,à peine une demi-heure et ne t'en fait pas tu es tout excusée. »

« Merci »souffla Hermione.

« De quoi ? »

« Ba de ne pas m 'avoir laissée seule dehors avec les petites ! »

« Pff n'importe quoi !C'est normal ! »

« Donc ce sont mes filles c'est ça ? »demanda Drago éprouvant soudain un grand interêt pour ses chaussures.

« Oui…Mais tu sait je ne te demande rien… »

« ça j'avais remarqué merci !Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?Et pourquoi tu les as gardées ?C'était un viol tu te rends pas compte !Tu as souffert par ma faute… »

Le visage inexpressif du jeune homme était totalement changé ,Hermione à cet instant eu une furieuse envie de l'embrassé mais elle ne fit rien.

« Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'était pour ne pas t'ennuyé et puis comme tu l'as dit c'est un viol j'allais pas venir te voir en te disant et tu m'as mise enceinte maintenant t'assume !Et je les ai gardées car quand je me suis rendue compte que j'était enceinte il était trop tard pour me faire avorter.J'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec mes règles je me suis pas inquiétée plus que ça.Et oui j'ai souffert mais si tu n'avait pas été là ton cousin m'aurais probablement tuée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais mais bon… »

« Tu sais je suis quelqu'un d'attaché à la vie donc merci et puis les petites n'y sont pour rien je les aime malgré tout.Ce sont mes filles. »

Drago la regarda et se dit qu'elle était d'une force incroyable,que jamais malgré son éducation dans le but d'être fort il ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville.

« Ce sont aussi les miennes… »murmura t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dis qu'elles étaient aussi mes filles… »

« C'est vrai…Tu voudras le revoir ? »

« Ba ouais !enfin ouais quoi si t'es d'accord. »

« Ba tu as le droit de les voir… »

« Merci. »

Elle lui sourit.Au fait elles sont sorcières.

« Quoi ? »

« Ba oui tu es sorcier et moi j'aurais dû aller à Poudlard mais je n'ai pas pu… »

« Pourquoi tu n'y à pas été on aurait pu être à l'école ensemble… Si c'est pas trop indiscret » ajouta t-il.

« Mon père battait ma mère et je ne voulais pas la laisser seule avec lui mais j'y aurais probablement été quand même si elle n'était pas tombée gravement malade.Je suis donc restée avec elle mais j'ai appris le programme de toutes les années de Poudlard en version théorique bien sur vu que je n 'ai pas de baguette et que je n'ai jamais été dans le monde sorcier. »

« Tu n'as jamais été dans le monde sorcier ? Et tu n'as pas de baguette ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Je peux t 'y emmener si tu veux avec les petites,enfin c'est comme tu veux… »dit-il rougissant soudain de sa rapide prise d'initiative.

« Euh d'accord mais pas maintenant j'était chez une amie et elle doit s'inquiété de ne pas me voir revenir tu veux venir avec moi pour que je te présente ? »

« Je sais pas c'est que je suis pas trop aimé en fait ni dans ce monde ,ni dans le monde sorcier… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ce sont des gens très gentils . »

« Bon d'accord… »

« Et après tu m'emmènes acheter une baguette ! »dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux qui amusèrent Drago.

« Arrête ça on dirait une gamine » déclara t-il amusé.

Hermione prit une moue boudeuse puis sourit.Et entraîna ses filles et Drago derrière elle.Arrivés devant la maison de Ginny, Hermione s'avança et frappa.Ginny ouvrit et déclara à Hermione qu'elle l'avait fait mourir d'inquiétude.Hermione s'excusa et dit àGinny qu'elle voulait lui présenter un ami.Drago s'avança alors avec une petite fille accrochée à chaque mains et lorsqu'il vu Ginny il resta pétrifié.

« Malefoy… »déclara Ginny froidement.

« Weasley… »dit Drago d'un ton dédaigneux qui lui valut un coup de coude d'Hermione.

« Écoute Ginny je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez alors je vais partir je reviendrai ok ? »

« Non c'est bon restez si tu as confiance en lui après ce qui t'es arrivé c'est qu'il est quelqu'un de bien au fond. »Elle adressa un sourire à Drago qui malgré son étonnement lui rendit et entra dans la pièce,pour ce trouver face à Harry et Ron qui ne le virent pas vu qu'il s'était caché derrière un mur sous l'œil amusé de Ginny et d'Hermione.

Ron vit Hermione sourit puis dit :

« Tu es magnifique…Tu fais du baby sitting ? »demanda t-il en s'approchant des deux petites laissées en plan par Drago.

« Non Ron…ce sont mes filles. »

TADAAAA !c'est fini pour aujourd'hui hihi j'ai essayé de le faire long celui là j'espère que vous êtes satisfaits !allé kiss and reviews.


End file.
